emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1510 (29th November 1990)
Plot Nick and Elsa go shopping for items for the baby. Michael goes off to see the bank manager to extend Blackthorn Farm's overdraft limit. Jack and Sarah are unimpressed with Archie's lack of work around Emmerdale. Nick is amazed at the amount of money he and Elsa are expected to spend on baby items and begins to worry that they won't be able to afford it. Kim tells Kathy she wants her at the hunt as her colleague, decked out in full hunting gear. Michael arrives back from the bank in a bad mood. He tells Elizabeth that the bank have refused their overdraft and have called in their debt - they're broke. Robert gets a part in his school nativity play as the Innkeeper. Rachel is shocked when she finds out Tony has been to see Kate in prison for a second time. Michael and Elizabeth go over their accounts and discover they're worse off than they thought. Elizabeth notes that their next quarter's rent is due and they still haven't paid last quarter's. She asks Michael to keep the news quiet from Elsa. Kim plans to take Kathy into Skipdale next week in order to get kitted out for the hunt. Tony tells Rachel that Kate has started working in the prison library. Rachel is unsure whether to tell Joe about Tony's visit or not. Chris surprises Kathy with a fake gold disc, announcing her sales for 'Just This Side Of Love' are in double figures. Archie, Michael, Zoe and Rachel spend the night in The Woolpack with Zoe and Rachel paying for all the drinks. Archie confides in Michael that he fancies Zoe. Michael and Rachel team up to challenge them both at a darts match. Nick feels disappointed when he and Elsa arrive back home with just a teddy bear. He reads that on average, a newborn baby will use up to £500 worth of disposable nappies in a year. He plans to speak to Dolly and Jack about getting hand me downs from them but Elsa refuses. She tells him she will speak to Elizabeth to see if she can help out with some money. Cast Regular cast *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Seth - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kim Tate - Claire King *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Archie - Tony Pitts *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Rev. Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Unknown shopping mall *Blackthorn Farm - Yard and farmhouse kitchen *Emmerdale Farm - Milking shed, yard, field and cottage *Home Farm - Stables, kitchen and nursery flat *Unknown road *3 Demdyke Row - Front garden Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 5 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 2nd March 2015. Memorable dialogue Archie Brooks: "Beckindale's not exactly t'centre of t'universe is it? Once you've seen Amos that's it in the way of entertainment." Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD